bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sight Within: Chapter 3: Notes and Chocolate Pudding
Chapter 3: Notes and Chocolate Pudding Considering Simon had damaged his eyesight, the principal allowed Jeanette, Theodore or Eleanor to help out Simon in his classes. It was a good thing too since Simon would need all the help he could get. Unfortunately, he sat next to Alvin during Science class, so Alvin would be helping him. 'May the Heavens please help me' Simon thought to himself, knowing Alvin was not the best at Science or taking notes. Class began, and Simon tried taking his own notes as best as he could. "Simon, let me take your notes for you," Alvin said as an offer. "No thank you. I would rather write my own notes with no glasses than let you cost me a grade on a test!" Simon retorted. "The eye doctor told you not to stress out your eyes. Do I need to tell Dave?" Alvin replied, knowing Simon couldn't resist. Simon stopped writing and sighed. "Okay, but please take good notes," Simon responded. Alvin then did the notes for both of them. This meant that he had to be careful with the notes since Simon would be looking at them too. Once class ended, the bell rang. "Okay, great lesson! Gotta run!" Alvin said before taking off. Suddenly something grabbed his paw and he stopped running. "Oh no. Not so fast! The notes Alvin," Simon said, gesturing for the notebook. Alvin sighed and gave the notes to Simon to look at. It took a little while, but once Simon was done, he looked up. "Not bad, but pay more attention to detail next time," Simon replied before giving back the notebook. The two then went to put their supplies in their lockers before heading to lunch. Once all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes sat at their table, they chatted and ate. "Thank goodness Science is done! That was so boring!" Alvin complained. "I mean come on! When am I ever going to have to know that plants get their sunlight from Photosynthesis? When will that ever be helpful?!" "Alvin, we need to learn this material whether you like it or not. So stop complaining!" Simon retorted. "Yes, and let's just say that my makeup would have been perfect if a certain CHIPMUNK hadn't LICKED my FACE THIS MORNING!" Brittany snapped. "I'm sorry Brittany. I was asleep at the time and had no idea it was you. How many times do I have to apologize?!" Alvin said annoyed. "Say 'I'm sorry' to me 957 times and I will forgive you," Brittany replied. "Okay. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Alvin began saying. "NOT NOW! I was joking!" Brittany snapped before face pawing herself. Then a thought came to Brittany, and she smiled. "Oh Alvin, would you like my dessert? I am getting full," Brittany asked. "Okay. Thank you Brittany," Alvin replied. Brittany then grabbed the chocolate pudding and walked towards Alvin with it. What happened next shocked everyone. Instead of just giving Alvin the pudding, Brittany took the cup of delicious food, flipped it upside down, and slammed the whole thing onto Alvin, pudding, cup and all! "Ahhhmmmmmmmmmm!" Alvin screamed in horror as he got consumed by the chocolate pudding and cup getting put on top of him. "That's what you get for licking me this morning! You DID say you liked dessert after all," Brittany commented as Alvin struggled inside of the upside-down pudding cup filled with the concoction. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor all just stared in shock at what they had just witnessed. Who knew Brittany could be so bad. "Mmmmmm mmmmmm!" Alvin screamed under the cup, trying to get out. Brittany then lifted the cup revealing a big puddle of chocolate and a chocolate covered Alvin trying to get free from his dessert trap. Poor Alvin looked like a chocolate covered ghost blob. "Ahhhh! Monster!" Theodore cried out before hugging Simon. Simon hugged back. "Theodore, it's okay little buddy. That's just Alvin covered in chocolate pudding," Simon explained. "Oh, okay!" Theodore said calmly before he and Simon went to go help Alvin out of the chocolate pudding mess. Once he was free, he looked at Brittany. "BRITTANY! I can't believe you did that?!" Alvin exclaimed in shock and frustration. "Yes, but I did. Now go get washed up before your next class Mr. Chocolate Bar," Brittany replied calmly. "Fine!" Alvin snapped before he and his brothers went out of the Cafeteria and headed to the Boys Bathroom. "I can't believe she poured me in chocolate pudding! I wanted to EAT it, not WEAR it! .... And please stop licking my paw Theodore!" Alvin commented before looking at his little brother who was indeed licking his chocolate covered paw. "What? I'm sorry. You just taste so yummy! I can't help it if I like chocolate!" Theodore respond before licking Alvin's paw again. "Well, you did lick her face this morning, so you both are even," Simon commented. "I will not accept defeat!" Alvin replied back with determination. "Oh brother..." Simon said before rolling his eyes. *Cafeteria* "You shouldn't have done that Brittany," Jeanette said nervously. "So what? He licked me! I had to get payback somehow!" Brittany replied. "Yeah, but seriously Brittany? Dunking him in chocolate pudding? You could have drowned him!" Eleanor added, trying to reason with her sister. "I wouldn't have let that happen. I knew he was alive while inside the pudding. I could feel him struggle inside the cup," Brittany responded. Jeanette and Eleanor just sighed before they finished eating. Once lunch was over, they got their books from their lockers and went to class. The Chipmunks got their books and went to class after Alvin was washed up.